Love of Neptune
by Fuseki
Summary: Princess Michiru needs to find her new husband at a ball...but will the person she meets be someone her parents would approve of? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Michiru

Chapter 1  
  
At Neptune....  
  
  
  
Princess Michiru sighed and winced as the maid, named Mia, tugged on the strings of Michiru's dress. It always hurt, and made it impossible to breathe in the dresses, or death traps, as Michiru called them. One more tug and the strings were tied, and Michiru let a sigh, a rather small, quick one.  
  
"Thank you.." Michiru said breathlessly. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She wore a very expensive dress, made of pearly, satiny fabric, that was embroidered with golden thread. The patterns were of dolphins, whales, bubbles, and other gorgeous things that lived in the Neptune Sea.  
  
Michiru's aqua green hair, that would fall to her shoulders like a waterfall when let down, was pinned up in a perfect bun, with a few curled strands dangling elegantly to her shoulders and neck. Around her neck was a necklace with a chain of pure gold. The charm that dangled from the chain was a small, round pearl, given to Michiru by her mother. It was a simple piece, that complimented the dress and the glow in Michiru's navy blue eyes.  
  
Tonight was the Neptunian Ball. The name suggested that the ball was nothing special. But it was held once every year, a few times it was held to find the princess a proper suitor. Tonight, Michiru was the star of the ball, and was expected to find a nice, handsome prince. If she didn't then they would wait until next year and try again.  
  
Mia sighed. "Princess, please! We need to get ready! The ball is in only 3 hours, and the majesties expect you to be ready within the hour. Here, put these on." From a wooden, dark blue box Mia carefully lifted a pair of diamond shoes. Both shoes were made from two diamonds, that glistened as the light hit them and threw their shine everywhere. Michiru's smile grew wider. They were gorgeous, worth millions, but unusually common on the planet Saturn, and tonight Michiru would wear them.  
  
She allowed Mia to slip them onto her small feet. They were a little uncomfortable and stiff, but they made Michiru look even more stunning. A pearly scarf that matched her dress accented Michiru's shoulders and elbows.  
  
She stared at herself once Mia had left. Though Michiru knew she should've been happy she hated the responsiblity of having to find a husband. She hated it completely, and hoped someone civilized would come to the party and talk to her. A tinge of sadness set itself into her eyes and her full lips fell slightly into a frown.  
  
Michiru sighed and turned, glancing at herself only once more before exiting her large bedroom. 'Please goddess, Umi, save my soul tonight...' She thought to herself as she took the arm of the tall man that was to escort her to her parent's chambers... 


	2. Chapter 2 - Haruka

Chapter 2  
  
At Uranus...  
  
  
  
She sat on her windowsill and read the letter. Another invitation. Princess Haruka sighed and let the letter slide from her fingers and flutter to the floor. Another stupid party.  
  
It was for their princess, Michiru. 'Something about her finding a husband to take the throne by tonight and yada, yada, yada..' Haruka thought to herself, glaring out the window at two servants sleeping soundly under the old oak tree in the garden. She sighed again, and got up, running a hand through her sandy blonde hair.  
  
'Mother will make me go. Damn. I'm not even a guy, yet they invite me to a stupid party to find this princess a husband. They even address me as Prince Haruka. How thick can one get?' Haruka thought, completely annoyed, as she made her way to her closet.  
  
"Oh, 'Ruka!" In burst Haruka's mother, Queen Quinellia, carrying a finely embroidered suit. "'Ruka! I found your suit for the party!" Haruka winced as the words 'suit' and 'party' popped into her mind.  
  
"Mother. About that party-"she was cut off as her mother began to babble.  
  
"Oh, my dearest, dearest 'Ruka. I know you'll love the party. I think you'll love Michiru as well." Her mother went on bubbly, and Haruka knew that she'd have to go to the party, whether she had to be dragged, kicking and screaming to whole way or not.  
  
Her mother set the suit she had been carrying down on the bed and left the room, grinning madly at Haruka. Haruka glared at the door, her teal eyes darkening. Her mother was definetly planning something.  
  
Haruka glanced down at the suit. It had a navy blue overcoat, with a golden embroidery of leaves on the edges. The slacks that came with it were also navy blue and ended at the knee. Haruka found a pair of leggings to go with the slacks. A fancy white shirt for under the coat was also there, making it quite a formal outfit, and no doubt one that would hide Haruka's gender.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the large door of Haruka's room, and a maid came in, her eyes on the floor. "I'm here to help you dress, princess."  
  
Haruka nodded and stripped, allowing the maid to help her into the finely made garments. The shirt felt soft and feather light against her skin, as did the slacks and leggings, however, the coat was a little stiff and annoyed Haruka. The maid selected a pair of fine black shoes from Haruka's large closet and set them next to the blonde.  
  
"I shall be back shortly to fix your hair and I'll bring you some tea. Remember, the ball is in only two hours, so do not go off ruining your outfit." With that the maid left Haruka alone.  
  
Haruka sighed and slipped on her shoes, then examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was fine, just a little out of place and would be considered casual, if not brushed at least a little. She despised this party already. "The princess's probably another prissy girl who falls in love with the first cute guy and doesn't have a clue in the universe." Haruka told herself, grabbing a silver comb and taming her blonde locks a little.  
  
The maid wandered back in, a tray of tea in her hands. She carefully set it down on the small table beside the dresser and poured a cup, handing it to Haruka, who took it silently. "Glad to see you combed your hair. It'll have to do, I suppose." The maid babbled, watching Haruka sip her tea.  
  
Haruka set the empty china cup down and sighed. Only two hours until the party. Just two. It made Haruka mad that she had to even go to the party, but made her even more mad that she had to wait... 


	3. Chapter 3 - Michiru

Chapter 3  
  
Before the ball..  
  
  
  
"Sit." Michiru did what her mother advised, sitting down on a large, dark blue cushion that was set beside the thrones that her parents were to accompany. She was to sit here when she wasn't dancing or talking to a handsome prince.  
  
"Now, Michiru, the guests shall be arriving at any moment. Don't slouch, my daughter! Sit up! We don't want the royalty to think of you as improper, now do we?" Her mother explained, her head set high as she stared at the air above Michiru's head, not directly at her daughter.  
  
Michiru sat up, sighing. Her father was the same way, and would stare at the air above her head, like she was a slave of some sort. But, to them she was. They could do anything they wanted with her, as long as someone kept Neptune, and Michiru, in straight order. Michiru knew that she may not even be able to pick her husband. Her mother or father'd see a nice, wealthy young man with a perfect posture and declare that he will marry Michiru, no questions asked and no refusals.  
  
The first few guests arrived, ushered by butlers as maids scurried about to offer them appitizers. Michiru sat up, staring at one wall, just as her mother wanted, like a statue. Her elegant lips spread into a small smile so it looked like she was actually enjoying herself. 'A good thing I was trained to act. Otherwise, I'd look like an underfed pony in winter,' Michiru thought to herself.  
  
"Michiru," Michiru looked over at her mother, who was talking to the first guests, "Michiru, this is Prince Alernan, his father, King Ferdinand, and Queen Amelia." The prince took a step foward, and took Michiru's hand and kissed it, or rather attatched himself to it like a leech. Michiru pulled her hand back in disgust, but gave the prince a charming smile, anyway.  
  
Another prince had arrived, on the arm of an elderly woman in a rose red dress. "Queen Cami and her son, Prince Erican!" An usher exclaimed loudly, staring at the wall ahead of him as he spoke. Prince Erican left his mother to talk to the other group of nobles and approached Michiru, his eyes on anything on her body except her face as he walked.  
  
"My pleasure to meet you, Princess Michiru," Erican said, kissing her hand lightly. He had said the word 'princess' like it was a disease that needed a cure. Michiru stared down at him with cold, desolate eyes, then waved him away. He glared at her, but got the picture and wandered off to his mother.  
  
'No one'll come that's actually worth talking to,' Michiru thought to herself, sighing. The aqua haired beauty stared down at her dress, playing with the delicate folds as she hoped for a perfect someone to come and take her away.  
  
"Prince Haruka!" The usher at the door shouted, and Michiru glanced up, hoping to see another arrogant, well-groomed prince. What she saw shocked her...  
  
A tall man, about six feet in height stood at the enterance to the ballroom. He wasn't a year over 17, Michiru could tell. His sandy blonde hair was untamed, and his suit was of fine fabric, it shimmered in the light of the large room. Teal eyes peered at her from under the thick bangs. He came towards her, and Michiru felt herself get weak in the knees.  
  
"Princess Michiru, I am-," he was cut off by a sweet, musical voice.  
  
"Prince Haruka. I know, I heard," Michiru finished and explained, holding her hand out, which Haruka took and elegantly kissed, more of his hair falling to hide his face. He was perfect, a dream come true, a- woman?!  
  
Michiru couldn't believe it. But the gentleness of Haruka's touch was something other men could never accomplish, and his voice was too silky to be a man's. Haruka had to be a woman. Michiru sighed. 'Her disguise is oh, so convincing,' Michiru thought and pulled Haruka close. "I know you're a woman, Haruka. No use hiding it from me, at least," Michiru whisped into Haruka's ear. The taller girl flinched and looked at Michiru.  
  
"Yes, I am a woman," Haruka whispered, staring into Michiru's eyes. Haruka was almost too sure that Michiru hated her now. She breathed deeply and waited for a reaction. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Haruka

Chapter 4  
  
At the ball...  
  
  
  
Michiru stared into Haruka's teal eyes, smiling. She took Haruka's hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't mind. Perhaps I actually like the fact that you're female. It's intriguing that you could fool so many in that outfit."  
  
"You mean..? You don't mind?" Haruka realized they were having trouble keeping their voices low in the almost crowded ballroom, and looked down at her hand, which was tightly clasped in Michiru's smaller, more delicate one.  
  
Haruka backed away, grasping the princess's hand tighter. "Come with me," she whispered, and Michiru nodded, getting up and smoothing her skirts with her free hand. Michiru smiled at the nobles who stared at the two, as Haruka led her outside, and to the giant fountain. The great, aqua green marble fountain had been build in front of a large river that was the palace's backyard, or at least half of it.  
  
Taking a golden handkercheif out of her pocket, the blonde laid it on the rim of the fountain, and helping Michiru to sit down. The two women sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the presence of one another.  
  
Michiru broke the dead silence. "I love the water here. It's crystal clear, except for at night when it turns a sapphire blue. It's always warm as well, even during the cold season." She got up, and walked briskly to the water of the deep river.  
  
Haruka watched her a moment, before getting up and walking over as well, as Michiru was removing the perfect diamond shoes she wore. Haruka removed her heavy coat, setting it down on a nearby rock. Michiru slid into the water gracefully. 'God, she's so beautiful,' Haruka thought to herself, watching the aqua haired goddess carefully.  
  
Michiru floated silently on her back, sighing as the water bonded with her soul. The wind rose, and she opened her eyes, only to see a pouty looking Haruka staring down at her. The air goddess grinned as Michiru splashed her. The blonde slipped off her shoes and waddled into the water. She was relieved to find that the water was indeed warm.  
  
Michiru swam to Haruka and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. "I actually think this is the best night I've had in a long time," Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear, gently blowing away some stray strands of the golden hair.  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka's face and their eyes met, and locked. Michiru closed her eyes and caught Haruka in a sweet kiss. The blonde seemed shocked at first, but soon eased into it. Haruka kissed back, her breath caught as she pulled back and realized what had happened. But she had liked it. Liked it more than anything.  
  
They kissed again, this time both so sure of themselves. That kiss ignited itself into another. "Princess Michiru!" Both women looked up, shocked by the newcomer. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Michiru

Chapter 5  
  
At the ball...  
  
  
  
At the bank of the river stood a large chested women, her hands on her hips. She wore a simply maid's dress and frilly hat. She also didn't look all that happy. It was Michiru's governess, Maranda. "Princess! Get out of that water, right now!" Maranda barked at Michiru, then pointed at Haruka. "You! You get out, too, but stay away from Michiru!"  
  
Both women did as told and stood on opposite sides of the larger woman, nervous. "Your mother has been worried sick about you, Michiru. She has found a nice man for you," Maranda remarked, taking Michiru's arm and glaring at Haruka as she emphasized the word 'man'.  
  
Haruka glared back then shook her head. "Well. Then I'm sure my presence is no longer needed." The blonde picked up her coat and shoes. She looked over at Michiru, sensing the girl's dismay. She frowned and blew Michiru a kiss before walking off.  
  
'No! Haruka! Don't leave me!' Michiru thought loudly, somehow hoping Haruka would hear. The blonde never looked back. Tears threw themselves out of Michiru's eyes and fell onto her perfect ivory skin.  
  
Maranda shook her, hard. "Now, you stop it. You must at least be presentable to your suitor." With that, Maranda pulled Michiru with her. The princess had stopped crying, but the look on her face told that she would rather be dead at this moment.  
  
The two women walked in silence, Maranda tightening and loosening her grip on Michiru every now and then. The music and quiet musings of guests could be heard as they entered the palace.  
  
The people, mostly the princes, stared at Michiru. She was a wet, sopping mess. Her hair had fallen and her cheeks were stained from her tears. Her mother, a glare on her features, approached Michiru on the arm of a young man, who bowed to Michiru elegantly.  
  
The boy smirked at Michiru's looks. "So this is the-" He stopped to stifle a laugh. "This is the gorgeously famous Princess Michiru?" The sarcasm in his voice was thicker than molasses. "I suppose that I could put up with her. It won't take long to break her in."  
  
Anger boiled deep in Michiru's soul, and she jumped at him with her fists. She hit his jaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor with a hurt moan. "Don't you even think you'll ever even get the chance to touch me!" She screamed at him.  
  
The guests stared at her in shock. Michiru glanced around, seeing the dozens of stunned people and hearing theirs whispers and gasps. The prince had sat up and was rubbing the large, forming bruise on his jaw.  
  
'Umi-sama! What have I done?' Michiru silently asked herself. 'No one understands. Haruka would.' She turned and ran from the palace, towards the planetary teleporters. Her hand shot up to her neck, and for the first time she realized that a token, a golden, heart shaped locket, hung from it. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Haruka

Author's Notes: Happy B.day, Haruka! Enjoy the chapter, all!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
At Uranus...  
  
  
  
Haruka sat on her huge bed in her room. Tears ran down her cheeks. She hadn't cried since she was five years old, and even now her body refused to accept that fact that she could cry.  
  
The blonde was crying for Michiru. They had only known eachother for an hour, but destiny had tapped her on the shoulder just to tell her to hang onto Michiru. She had given her locket to Michiru. It had belonged to her grandmother.  
  
Haruka stared out the window, and into the sapphire sky. It twinkled with stars and brought back memories. Her grandmother was the first to accept the fact that she was a lesbian. Her grandmother was also the most civilized person in the castle, constantly laughing and playing with Haruka, making cookies and cupcakes for Haruka, and most importantly, being there for Haruka.  
  
Haruka missed her grandmother sometimes. 'Ganna! Ganna, get back here!' Her five year old child-self said. Her grandmother didn't come back. Didn't look back. Didn't breathe. She had died that day, a weak heart had gotten to her.  
  
The blonde's train of thought was interrupted when Michiru burst into her room, and straight into her arms. Michiru was crying, and grasping the golden locket around her neck. She held the smaller, prettier woman for dear life, and happiness found its way to her as she made out the words in Michiru's sobs. "I didn't want you to go! I know I've only known you for an hour or more, but I feel so much love for you already! I cannot help it!" Michiru managed to babble between sobs.  
  
"Shh. It's ok, little dove," Haruka said soothingly, stroking Michiru's hair. She began to slowly rock, until Michiru stopped crying, and had fallen asleep in her arms. She gingerly put Michiru down onto her comfy bed, putting a pillow under the girl's head and covering her with a blanket.  
  
Haruka'd stay there all night, awake, just to make sure Michiru slept soundly. "I feel so much for you, too, little dove," Haruka admitted to the sleeping angel beside her, gently stroking the satin skin of Michiru's cheek. 'They won't find Michiru here. I won't let them. I'll protect her with my life if I have to.'  
  
Michiru stirred, her hands falling onto a pillow with a silk pillowcase. She took it, cuddling it like an old teddy bear. Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru's cheek, then got up and went over to her closet. 'Michiru'll need something to wear tomorow. That death trap of a dress doesn't look comfy..'  
  
The blonde pulled out a navy blue, satin dress. It was too small for Haruka, and looked to be just about Michiru's size. Laying it down on her bed, Haruka pulled up a chair and sat in it, staring at Michiru. She'd have to watch over the girl like an owl anyway.  
  
She sat for an eternity, like an obedient dog. Her eyelids began to droop, but she refused to let them close, and began to hum a lively tune. It turned into a slow lullaby, and before Haruka knew it she was asleep, drifting into a dreamland to chase after her Michiru.  
  
'My Michiru. I like that..' Haruka commented to herself before completely floating away from her awake state. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Michiru

Chapter 7  
  
At Uranus...  
  
  
  
Michiru turned again. Behind her the wind was catching up. She giggled and ran away again. "Come on, Haruka! Think you're so tough?" She shouted, and grinned as she felt arms wrap around her. Haruka caught her, and held her.  
  
Turning, Michiru stared deep into Haruka's deep teal eyes, and felt herself getting lost in the wind, soaring above everything else. The two moved closer little by little, until their lips barely met in a kiss...  
  
Michiru sat up. It had all been a dream, but she wished that it hadn't been. The aqua haired girl looked around, only to remember that she was in Haruka's room. A navy blue dress lay on the bed next to her, and a sleeping Haruka held onto her hand.  
  
'She must've stayed up half the night. How sweet,' Michiru thought, squeezing Haruka's hand tightly then letting it go and sliding out from under the warm covers. Her finely made dress was wrinkled and looked frightful. The light dress on the bed looked comfortable, and with much effort and silent cursing of her heavy dress she removed it.  
  
Quickly she slipped on the satin dress and turned to the mirror. The dress accented her eyes and curves perfectly. "You look gorgeous," a familiar voice came from behind her. Haruka was awake.  
  
"Thank you, tenshi." Turning to Haruka, she was greeted with a tight hug. Michiru smiled at the embrace and held Haruka, for what she hoped would be an eternity.  
  
"Michiru. Last night I did some thinking. And..." Haruka stopped only to make sure Michiru was listening before going on, "I've decided to let you have the option of either staying with me or...going back to your palace and becoming queen."  
  
Michiru instantly shook her head. "No, I need no time. I know my answer. I want to stay here."  
  
"They may try to take you back, Michi."  
  
"Let them come. I'll fight for my right to stay with the one I love most," Michiru said, taking Haruka's hand and kissing it carefully. She could see tears welling up in Haruka's eyes, and smiled. "I love you, 'Ruka."  
  
"I love you, too, Michi."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever..."  
  
Haruka's arms encircled Michiru's waist, and pulled her up a little. Their lips met in sweet kisses that turned into fiery ones. 'I'll remember this moment forever, my Haruka. I promise,' Michiru thought and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, kissing the tall blonde once more before letting Haruka go and settling down to her true height. 'My Haruka...I like that.'  
  
Only a half hour later, after Michiru had managed to figure out how to put on riding gear, the two women went out for horseback riding. 'It'll be so romantic,' Thought Michiru, her eyes on Haruka's hand, which was linked with her own, as they walked to the stables.  
  
The horses were already saddled, itching to be ridden out in open air. Haruka's horse was an albino arabian mare, named "Kaze" for her speed. Michiru's horse was a bay mare than was feathering at the hooves and was named "Chickrod", odd one of the bunch that helped raise the chickens.  
  
A yellow chick perched on Michiru's shoulder as they rode out into the woods, while Haruka explained how Michiru could control Chickrod with the reins. Michiru was getting the hang of it when she realized how sore her bottom was getting, and she asked to stop.  
  
"Sure, chickpop," Haruka replied, grinning as Michiru growled at her and slid off Chickrod, wandering to the nearby pond. She kneeled down and dipped cupped hands into the cold water, which relieved her cramped fingers. Kaze nipped her shoulder, and the aqua haired girl moved, allowing the mare to drink.  
  
Haruka also stepped up behind her, rolling up her pant legs and dipping her feet into the water. She looked over at Michiru and smiled, then said, "I think I'm really going to enjoy myself with you."  
  
"And I'm going to enjoy myself with you, too, pretty girl," Michiru replied, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder, "Definetly going to enjoy myself.." 


	8. Chapter 8 - Haruka

AN: Hey! I bet you all missed me! Right? Right... Sorry it took so long, I've been busy, lazy, tired, and I haven't had the proper inspiration. But I'm back!! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
At Uranus...  
  
Haruka yawned and rolled over, her arms encircling Michiru's shoulders. It was dawn, and slowly sunlight was seeping into Haruka's room and crawling onto Haruka's skin. She was only wearing a white, soft tank top and a pair of black shorts. Michiru wore the same, but in blue tones.  
  
Horseback riding had left both women a tad too sore for their likings, and they had spent part of the night giving eachothers massages. While Michiru slept, Haruka stayed awake, watching over the girl like a hawk until her eyelids felt heavier than elephants. "G'night, Michi. Sweet, sweet--" Haruka had fallen asleep.  
  
Now, with the dawn rising, Haruka got up. Michiru's miracle massage had left her feeling totally relaxed, but certain parts still screamed in pain. She would need a nice, hot soak in the tub. Haruka glanced at Michiru. 'She won't be awake for a few hours...Enough time for me to soak,' Haruka thought, and grabbed a towel our of her closet, heading out to the private bath area in the palace. Much to Haruka's luck it wasn't far.  
  
"Ah. A bath fit for a queen," Haruka told herself as she slid into the heated water of one of the bigger baths. She folded her arms behind her head and slid her legs up onto the rim of the tub, relaxing and closing her eyes. Before lone she was asleep, drifting into dreamland.  
  
Haruka stood by the sea, feeling it lap at her feet. Behind her, feathery wings floated, as if attatched to her back by an invisible force. They moved when she moved, and fascinated Haruka.  
  
A mermaid sat on a rock nearby. She was gorgeous, with sapphire eyes and sea colored hair. "Perfect," Haruka told herself. She was perfect. The mermaid's tail was in the water, but Haruka could see a few of the variety of blue scales. "Now, to get to her."  
  
The wings, seemingly understanding what Haruka wanted, began to flutter and lifted, taking Haruka with. They slowly made their way to the rock, and as the wings set Haruka down, she receieved a glance from the angelic mermaid. The mermaid hadn't moved much, and was idly staring at the water and Haruka. As the blonde approached, the mermaid's eyes locked with her own, and a strange feeling flowed into her.  
  
Kneeling down, she stared into the mermaid's intense gaze. Leaning foward, their lips locked in a kiss, and Haruka felt shivers float down her spine.  
  
The blonde's eyes snapped open and she looked around. It was only a dream. She cursed, wishing the mermaid had been real. The water in the tub was still warm, but that barely meant a thing since it was heated anyway. Outside the sun was getting higher in the violet sky, signaling that Haruka had only been asleep about an hour.  
  
The blonde sighed and got up out of the tub, not bothering to wrap herself in a towel. But, she was unaware of the shadowed figure watching her from the hall....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Oh, couldn't you just hug me?! Yes, well....once I'm done with this story I'm going to write many other cute ones. I have IDEAS!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 - Michiru

Chapter 9  
  
At Uranus...  
  
  
  
Michiru had been watching Haruka the whole time, a sketch pad in hand. A lovely picture of Haruka sleeping in the bath tub was on one of the fresh pages, which Michiru had gotten from one of the servants. It'd only taken about 45 minutes to draw, but instead of going back to Haruka's room to keep from being caught, Michiru stayed and watched over the blonde.  
  
Now, with Haruka getting dressed, Michiru scampered back into her lover's room and acted as innocent as possible when Haruka walked into the room, hair matted from trying to towel dry it. The aqua haired princess faked a yawn and stretched, to make it seem as though she'd just woken up. Much to her own delight, it fooled Haruka.  
  
"Morning, tenshi," Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear as she went to hug her. She wasn't going to tell Haruka of the drawing, but she planned on framing it, since it showed no inapropriate things. Haruka kissed her cheek gently, holding her lover for a while and savoring the moment.  
  
Suddenly, a maid burst into the room, apologized, then pulled Haruka out to talk to her. When the blonde came back, she handed a letter to Michiru, the royal seal of Neptune waxed on it to keep it closed. Michiru began to read it to herself. It was a letter from her uncle and read:  
  
Dear Princess Michiru,  
  
I am writing to inform you of both of your parents' sudden deaths. It was a tragic accident, in a case where an army cannon, not intended to be fired, went off and hit the royal quarters. Your parents, as well as a few servants, were caught in the blast. We express our deepest sympathy to you, Michiru, for this unfortunate incident.  
  
However, they left no will, obviously, so the estate and throne goes to the next in position, which is you. Despite the accident at the ball, you are still the princess and soon-to-be queen of Neptune. However, if you do not wish to marry then we cannot force it upon you, nor can we take your position from you. We wish for you to report back to Neptune, immediately, to discuss your duties as Queen Michiru Kaiou.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Alan Kaiou, Duke of Neptune  
  
The news of her parents barely hurt, after how they had treated her. The fact that she wouldn't have to marry struck home and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Haruka had been reading over her shoulder, and she could feel the aura of her lover's happiness. "Haruka! This means I could rule all by myself! No more stupid, pointless balls or clueless men to be introduced to. Isn't that--Haruka?" Michiru stopped, glancing at Haruka.  
  
The blonde was forming an idea, Michiru could tell by the look on her face and the glint in her teal eyes. "Alright, 'Ruka, what's your plan?"  
  
"Well, you see, tenshi," Haruka began, "my parents are planning on standing down to let me take the throne once I find someone to marry. I'll have to pass as king..." 


	10. Chapter 10 - Haruka

Chapter 10  
  
At Uranus...  
  
  
  
"..So that means I'll be able to take a queen. And you..." Haruka smiled as she got dressed, hoping Michiru would get the hint.  
  
"..Could be your queen," Michiru had caught on.  
  
Haruka nodded and kissed Michiru's forehead. "Shall we go to my parents' chambers?" Haruka asked quietly, offering her arm, which Michiru took, and they walked to the royal chambers of the rulers of Uranus.  
  
"So you want to marry Michiru?" Haruka's father again asked, staring out the window into the blotchy blue sky.  
  
"Yes, that way I could relieve you both of your duties and be able to cause a lasting peace with Neptune. And I would be happy with Michiru by my side," Haruka answered, holding her lover's hand tightly.  
  
"It is a good idea, Koro," The queen said, grinning as her husband winced at being called his real name, and went back to her hand stitching of a kingfisher.  
  
"Very well. A ceremony shall be held to hand over the throne to Haruka. The people know how strong willed you are and will respect you, woman or not," The king spoke to Haruka, eyeing his daughter.  
  
Haruka smiled and bowed silently to show her thanks, then hugged her mother and Michiru.  
  
Upon returning to her room, the couple shared a long kiss before sitting to discuss the ceremony. It was to be held tomorow, and by that time almost everyone in the galaxy would know the news, despite the distance.  
  
"I hope everything goes well, Haruka," Michiru said, leaning against the blonde and holding onto her hand.  
  
"You act like you won't see it. You'll be there, next to me. I'll have a suprise for you."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Michiru looked up at Haruka, who only grinned.  
  
"I'm not telling," Haruka babbled in a teasing, sing-song way.  
  
"'Ruka! No fair!!" Michiru cried and grabbed Haruka by the shoulders, ruffling her blonde hair. "Tell me or I'm afraid I shall have to beat you severely about the head and shoulders."  
  
Haruka grinned. "You wouldn't get that far..." The blonde purred, pouncing on Michiru and cuddling against her.  
  
The aqua haired captive squirmed, giggling until tears streamed down her face and she begged Haruka to spare her.  
  
"And why should I?" Haruka grinned, wiggling her invisible neko tail. A quick move and her hands slid to Michiru's sides, and the blonde began to tickle her captive like mad.  
  
Michiru laughed and squirmed, begging Haruka to stop but unable to say anything that made sense. Tears fell from Michiru's eyes as her lover mercilessly tickled her.  
  
Haruka let up and held Michiru to let her catch her breath. She hummed softly and smiled as Michiru fell asleep in her arms.  
  
It was dark outside. The talk had lasting a while, to talk about the preparations and when it was to be. It was no wonder that Michiru was tired. Tomorow would be a long day and Haruka found herself falling into sleep's arms as well.  
  
Haruka barely stirred as a few maids came into the room to set down Michiru's dress and her suit. They also tucked the couple into bed and continued about their business...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I'm sick with a sore throat so I haven't felt like writing much. R&R!! I promise the next one'll be better if I at least get one review for this chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11 - Michiru

Chapter 11  
  
At the ceremony...  
  
  
  
Haruka stood proudly at the platform, Michiru by her side. Haruka knelt on one knee as a heavy, golden crown was placed on her head by her father.  
  
"I hereby pass my throne to my only heir," Koro said in a deep, official sounding voice. Koro took his royal sword from a velvet, blue pillow and gently laid one edge of the blade to Haruka's shoulder. "I dub thee the King of Uranus. You may stand."  
  
Michiru helped Haruka up, and smiled at her lover. 'She's supposed to propose next,' Michiru thought. Her palms her sweating, she hoped Haruka hadn't noticed. Haruka knelt in front of her, and Michiru tried to keep herself from turning into a useless puddle.  
  
"Will you marry me, Michiru?" Haruka had tried to be strong about it, but Michiru could see the hope and tears in Haruka's eyes. The blonde offered a silver gold ring with an aquamarine in the middle. Two silver dolphins posed around the precious stone. Michiru's eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course, Haruka," Michiru managed to respond, and tears welled up as Haruka slid the perfect ring onto her finger. Something glittered in the distance, but Michiru didn't pay attention to it enough to realize that it was whizzing towards her.  
  
However, Haruka heard the sharp-edged arrow in the silence of the crowd that was in awe and got up, just in time to push Michiru down, but not enough time to save herself. The arrow pierced her suit, hitting her in the side and causing her to lurch foward.  
  
Haruka cried out as she fell onto Michiru, and the smaller woman realized the wound was already bleeding. Medics had already arrived, after knowing that something like this might happen. Haruka was loaded onto a stretcher and immediately taken to the doctoring room.  
  
A panicked Michiru ran after them, tears springing from her eyes. "You'll have to stay outside, miss," A nurse said kindly. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Michiru sat outside the door, dabbing at tears as they slid down her cheeks. 'Please be okay, Haruka.' Another problem presented itself. 'Who would've done this?' Michiru closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself, and fell asleep, only to be awakened an hour later by a familiar hand.  
  
Teal eyes stared into her own, and Michiru immediately woke up. "Haruka!" The aqua haired girl sprang forth and into her lover's arms. "Are you alright? How did things go?"  
  
"I'm fine, love. Everything's fine. I'm just a little weak now and I should be resting."  
  
Michiru nodded and helped Haruka back to her room, on the other side of the palace. The questions kept on presenting themselves to Michiru and she decided not to let Haruka out of her site until she knew it was safe. 'Would this happen again?' Michiru asked herself. She didn't want it to. Worrying about Haruka would probably kill her someday.  
  
"Michiru? Hello, Haruka to Michiru," Haruka waved a hand in front of Michiru's face, and the girl snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Yes, 'Ruka?" Michiru glanced over at her lover.  
  
"We're still getting married tomorow, right?"  
  
"If it'd make you happy.."  
  
"It would..."  
  
"All right. I love you, Haruka."  
  
"I love you, too, Michi..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Guys, I am soooo sorry that this story sucks! This is my lame attempt to make it better, and I don't think it worked. I may revise all the chapters to make them better sometime.. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Haruka

Chapter 12  
  
At the wedding...  
  
  
  
Haruka stood at the alter of a huge chapel, staring at the open doors as music played in the background. The new king of Uranus wore her best: a white suit embroidered with golden patterns. Her hair was brushed, but somehow felt weird.  
  
Suddenly, the bride's music started and Michiru slowly walked in by herself. Haruka's jaw dropped slightly as her fiance walked. Michiru's dress had pearly, plain fabric for the skirt and sleeves, and silver embroidered fabric on her bodice. The dress had a long train and a long veil to match. In Michiru's hands were a bouquet of lilies in full bloom.  
  
As her future wife approached the alter, Haruka felt her heart rate increase. 'I'm marrying the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. I'm the luckiest person alive...' Haruka thought to herself, staring at Michiru.  
  
Before long the ceremony had begun and the minister was reading from an ancient scroll. "If anyone has a good reason why these two should not be wed, please, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister looked around, before smiling and looking back at the scroll. "Good. Now--"  
  
"I object!" a slurred, drunk sounding voice came from a man standing at the open chapel doors, a sword in his hand. His shirt and hair were mused and when he walked foward he had trouble walking in a straight line.  
  
"And why is that, sir?" The minister looked at the man, his white brows knitting together.  
  
"Because Michiru is going to be mine!" The man said, staggering foward. Haruka immediately remembered the man from the party. He was Prince Alernan, who had glared coldly at Haruka when both women went out for a little fresh air at the party. "..And to win her I challenge Haruka to a fight!"  
  
Haruka immediately unseathed the sword her father had given her and nodded. "I accept. Winner takes Michiru." She heard Michiru gasp, and gave her lover a confident smile. "I will win."  
  
Alernan stalked foward, sword pointed outward towards Haruka. The aisle was wide enough for the two to do battle, so the fight started there. Alernan made the first move, thrusting his sword foward. The blonde easily dodged and swiped foward, cutting a lock of the prince's auburn hair.  
  
Alernan shot foward, ramming into Haruka, who fell back. The blonde stared up at Alernan as the prince grinned down at her, and spoke, "You're tough, you know, but you fell into my trap at the crowning ceremony."  
  
The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Trap? You launched the arrow?"  
  
"Oh yes. Too bad you weren't too badly wounded."  
  
Haruka leaped up, glaring daggers at Alernan, her sword pointed towards him. The man only grinned at her once more and shot foward, preparing to slice at Haruka's side where the arrow had hit. The blonde sidestepped and hit Alernan in the head, hard, with her sword hilt. The blow knocked Alernan unconscious.  
  
Michiru rushed down and hugged her lover, tears streaming down her cheeks. Haruka held the smaller woman close, but noticed Alernan regaining consciousness. She gently pushed Michiru away as the prince got up and glared at him once more. "You're asking for more than you can chew."  
  
But the prince launched foward, though dizzily, raising his sword above his head for another attack. Haruka flinched and brought her sword up in a quick instant. "Space sword blaster!" the blonde yelled, her sword glowing and releasing a blade of energy.  
  
It hit the now shocked prince head on and sent him flying. The prince was again knocked unconscious. Haruka's father got up and clapped. "Guards, get that filth out of here," He said, gesturing to Alernan. The guards scrambled to obey.  
  
The minister stood, shocked, then straighted and cleared his throat. "Well, without ferther interuption." The minister put the scroll down. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, as well as King and Queen of Uranus. Haruka, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Haruka pulled her lover close for a deep kiss, white relatives and friends cheered. 'Finally,' Haruka thought, "Finally, I am happy...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: IT IS NOT DONE! One more chapter, I think. This is probably my longest chapter. Like the spice? R&R or Fuseki'll kick your butt! 


	13. Chapter 13 - Michiru

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Michiru watched as Haruka walked towards her, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Happy first anniversary, angel of mine," Haruka whispered in her lover's ear.  
  
Michiru took the bouquet, not surprised when a blue velvet box fell out from the bundle. She opened it to find a silver bracelet decorated with perfect aquamarines. She smiled and hugged her lover. "Thank you, 'Ruka. I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too..."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"..Always. I promise..."  
  
Just then a small girl, dressed in a deep purple dress that flowed around her legs, bounded up, her black hair mused from the wind. "Haruka- papa! Michiru-mama!" Hotaru, the queen of Saturn, bubbled, hugging both of her adoptive parents.  
  
Even though only eight years old, Hotaru had to become queen when her parents died of an unknown cause. The couple had heard and adopted Hotaru.  
  
Haruka ruffled her daughter's hair. "What do you need, Hotaru?"  
  
"I wanna go horseback riding," the girl exclaimed, hugging one of her papa's legs.  
  
"Alright, just a moment, little one," Michiru said, smiling at her daughter. Hotaru smiled and got up, turning and scampering off to her room to get her riding gear. Michiru began to get up, only to be pulled back down and into her lover's arms.  
  
"Just a little one, 'Ruka," Michiru whispered when she saw Haruka's pout.  
  
"Thank you, Michi. Love you."  
  
Michiru only nodded, leaning in an kissing her lover deeply...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: FINISHED!! Well, what do ya think? I like it.. R&R!!! Now, I get to start on my other little story...yay me.. 


End file.
